Fanmade Max Ride Manga 4
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Just my version of a scene in Maximum Ride Manga #4. Fax.


_Hey guys. It's 2am here so I'm so sorry if this is seriously shitty. I just finished Maximum Ride #4 in the manga version and I didn't really like Max just giving in so easily to Nudge. I don't know why. Anywhoo… This is my version of what happened._

_P.S – I should be updating regularly now coz it's half year holidays but Mum's got me banned from the internet until I clean my room or do some music theory. Either that or I'm writing in my notebook waiting for you guys to read. Or I might be out with the boys (and yes I'm a girl but I get along better with boys than other girls… Yes I know… I'm weird)._

_P.P.S – IF I GET SLACK EMAIL ME! NOT PM! I CHECK MY EMAILS MORE OFTEN! THE ADDRESS IS ON MY PROFILE!_

Max walked to the back of the cave and collected something up in her arms. Walking back out in to the sunlight, they saw it was a backpack. All the while Nudge was still rambling about Thanksgiving and staying with Anne. Max stayed silent and didn't say a word. She had known they'd want to stay. It didn't mean that she would.

Angel was reading her thoughts when suddenly, they were cut off completely. Iggy was sensing Max's spiritual pressure when suddenly that was cut off too. Fang was watching Max and he noticed her eyes. They were warm when they'd first come to the cave but now, they were gradually getting colder and all at once they were burning with hatred.

"Please can we stay?" Nudge asked once again. Max made no move to answer. Then Angel spoke, "Anne is better than you." There was a collective gasp. When Fang and Iggy spoke in unison, they were livid, "Angel! That crosses the line!" But Angel wasn't done, "Anne is a much better mom than you were and can ever be."

There was a _snap_ and then a _crack_. The rock Max had been playing with was now filtering through her fingers as dust. She breathed in, swung around and glared at them, "FINE," she screamed, "I HATE ALL OF YOU! I WISH I'D NEVER RESCUED ANY OF YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The Flock was stunned. Had Max suddenly cracked?

Max swung the backpack on to her shoulders and her wings clapped as she extended them in to the air. Before she took off she snarled, "I hope you all die." And leaped off the cliff edge. Wing beats sounded like a thunderstorm as Max rose. Nudge and Gazzy glanced at Fang and he nodded. They all rose after her and followed her.

Angel was in front. She shot forward and called out Max's name. Max stopped. Angel was getting closer. When Max was an arm's length away from Angel, a leg and foot came out of nowhere and connected with Angel's torso. She was sent flying backwards into Gazzy's arms. Max was hovering, leg outstretched, malice in her expression.

Fang felt his heart breaking. The whole Flock did. Max really hated them. They knew she didn't trust Anne in the least but was Max really willing to go as far as to kill them to get away from here? Thanksgiving was Thursday, so why couldn't Max wait til then? Why was she so desperate to get away from here now?

Was she that scared? Scared that something might happen to them if they stayed? Fang signalled for the Flock to fall back. Something wasn't right with Max. Landing in Anne's front yard, Anne came running out of the house with Total on her heels. Taking in the sight of a bruised Angel and a half broken Flock, she was surprised to see Max wasn't with them.

Her first thought was that Max had been killed or captured by Erasers. Then she heard snapping and what sounded like wings. Looking up, Max was standing on a branch, on top of the old oak tree that was on the lawn. "Max!" Anne called. She looked down and glared at Anne. The hatred was there. This hatred was very real. It had always been there. Max had just been careful not to show it.

Anne stepped back. She'd never seen Max like that. The Max she had taken in was dangerous yes, but this Max was pure lethal. Maximum Ride was no longer just avian hybrid. She was now a _dangerous_ and _highly unstable _avian hybrid. Suddenly there were shadows. Heaps of them. Tires screeched as three cars stopped on the lawn.

Jeb and Ari got out of the first car. Two women got out of the second and two Erasers got out of the third. Total growled. The shadows were flying Erasers. Angel began sobbing completely. She'd never meant to make Max snap. She'd only tried to reconnect with her thoughts. Everything she'd said or ever done before she never meant. And the stuff she'd said when Max wasn't around.

Stuff like she was a better leader than Max, that Anne was a better mother than Max, that Max wasn't very good at doing things and that everyone else was smarter than Max. None of it was true. Angel never meant any of that. She wanted to see how loyal the others were to Max. Now it showed. They all loved her. Some more than others. They didn't want Max to hate them. It wasn't natural.

As Max looked down on the scene, she saw Jeb, Ari, the two women and the Erasers. She hated every. Single. Person. There.

Hearing a yell behind her, Max was too slow to turn and something big and heavy crashed in to her wings. Max cried out as some of the more fragile bones in her wings snapped. She fell from the oak tree and hit the ground hard. Angel and Nudge screamed when they saw Max fall and hit the ground. Total jumped up and went sniffing around. Turning he said, "Nothing."

Fang went rigid, "What do you mean _nothing_?" Total turned and looked at him innocently, "She's not conscious." Fang softened and ran over to Max. He lifted her crumpled figure easily and carried her inside. The Flock was in the middle of a trap and they were without a leader. They didn't know what to do if something went wrong.

The Flock tensed as Ari, Jeb and Anne came into the room. They all sat defensively around Max and didn't move a muscle. Ari spoke first, "We just want to talk." No one moved. Jeb sighed, "Your all part of an experi-." Fang cut him off, "An experiment. Yeah we know. Max is the only that isn't redundant huh?" Jeb nodded.

Fang opened his mouth to retort but a soft groan from the sofa next to him stopped him short. Max blinked and looked around. The hatred was suddenly gone from her eyes, "None of you are redundant to me." Nudge squealed and Angel started crying with happiness. A sudden commotion distracted Jeb, Ari and Anne from outside.

Fang quickly noticed the window was open and gathered everyone up (Max in his arms) and they all took flying leaps from the ledge. Gazzy scooped up Max's backpack and they all flew to the bat cave to collect their own, "Anyone have any ideas where to go?" Fang asked. "Ella's house." Max's reply was instant. Fang nodded and they all turned towards the Martinez residence.

They flew for what seemed like hours but finally they reached the house Ella and her mother lived in. They retracted their wings and Nudge knocked on the door. Ella opened the door and gasped. Then she yelled down the hallway, "Mom! Come and see who it is!" Mrs Martinez came out of the kitchen and gasped too when she saw Max in Fang's arms.

"Come in. Come in." Ushering everyone in to the lounge, Ella and her mother got around to serving tea and cookies (homemade of course). Gazzy devoured three cookies within two minutes, "Yum!" he exclaimed, "Now I know where Max got the skill from." Ella giggled and then turned serious, "What happened to her?" She glanced at Fang, "Did something happen to her wings?" The Flock's eyes widened at the knowledge that Ella knew their secret. Mrs Martinez nearly dropped the tea tray, "Let me see."

When they didn't move, her voice became more demanding, "I want to see them. Now." Max, awake from her nap, stood up and walked to stand in front of her. Wincing and biting her lip hard to stop a string of curses, she gingerly opened one wing at a time. Fully extended, Mrs Martinez transformed in to Doctor Martinez as she examined Max thoroughly. Stepping back, she confirmed what they all had thought, "These are definitely broken."

Mrs Martinez had manoeuvred Max so many times that now she was standing in front of Fang. Max reached for his hand and he gave it to her. She hung on to it like it was her life support. Like it was the only thing that kept her on earth. Like Fang's hand was the last thing that could keep her in reality. Looking up in to Max's eyes, Fang saw pure emotion. Maximum Ride was scared. Extremely scared.

When Mrs Martinez was finished examining and re-examining Max's wings, she let Max go to bed. Fang followed closely behind, leaving the younger Flock members to their tea, cookies and movies. Max didn't seem to mind that Fang was leaning on her door frame when she changed in to her pyjamas. Or that he was staring at her curves. Or that he was there at all.

As she sank down on to the duvet of the bed, he pushed off the frame and strode towards her. Still wearing his school uniform gave Max an advantage. Her hand shot out and wrapped around Fang's tie. Yanking him forward, their lips met, eyes closed, tongues dancing. He climbed on to the bed and broke the kiss for air. Fang laid back against the pillows and pulled Max on to his chest.

Max's head was resting on Fang's left shoulder and as she drifted off to sleep, she whispered, "Fang?" He looked down, "Hmm?" She sighed gently and shifted so she could look at him from under her lashes, "Thank you." Fang bent his head slightly and kissed Max on her forehead, "Anytime. Princess." His arms encircled her of their own accord and the two fell asleep.

_Well there is my crummy one-shot. Feel free to flame if you thought it was H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. If you liked it then review too pwetty pwease? I feel like such a nerd to be writing at this hour but you writes when you have ideas, right?_

_xx SR202_


End file.
